Fable: Retold Chapter 1
A Boy Named Zane A.N. Just a little Disclaimer I do not own Fable or anything related to Lionhead Studios or anything related to Assassins Creed. Don't sue me it's just fanfiction I get no profit out of this at all it's just for fun! Now with that said enjoy the story! Fable: Retold "Deep in the forest of Albion lay the small town of Oakvale, unchanged by time and untouched by the sword. Here lived a boy and his family; a boy dreaming of greatness. Of one day being a Hero. Sometimes he imagined himself as a noble knight...or a powerful wizard and other times he dreamt he'd be an evil warrior but in all his dreams of greatness he could not possible imagine the power of the destiny that lay before him." "Come on, wake up!" Brom said looking down at his son with his head resting in his hands and sitting on the porch outside their house, "daydreaming again, were you? Just like your mother; mind always wandering, well, let wander off to find your sister, will you?" "Sure dad" the young boy yawned, "where is she?" "She's out playing by the Barrow Fields gate. Remember, you haven't given her a birthday present yet." 'Crap! Forgot about that' Zane thought. "Don't tell me you forgot to get her one? Well I'm not bailing you out this time, son" Brom said. "Come on dad!" Zane pleaded. "Hmm, I tell you what, I'll give you a gold piece for each good deed you do around Oakvale, that should be enough to buy her a present, now get moving and stay out of trouble" Brom warned. "I will" Zane said as he headed down the road and spotted a little girl looking around for something, "lose something?" "I've lost Rosie! I left her and I can't remember where her stuffing needs changing today and I can't fine her! Please help!" "Sure what's she look like?" Zane asked. "She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue path on her back." "I will keep an eye out for her then" Zane smiled patting her head as he headed down the hill where he saw a large boy around his age push down a small kid. "HEY! What the hell you think you doing?" Zane yelled. "Get him off me! Please help! He goes around the town beating up anyone smaller than him but you look strong, I bet you could scare him off for good!" the little boy begged. "Sure I got this" Zane said as the boy threw a punch that Zane dodge then punched him hard in the nose. "AH! Why you!" the boy growled as Zane threw several more punches, "ow! OW!" "Now then I think you owe someone something!" Zane growled. "I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone, just please don't hit me again!" the boy said as he ran off. "Thank you! You stopped him good! Thank you, here, I'll let you look after Rosie, she'll be safe with you!" the boy said handing Zane the teddy bear. "Let's see" Zane said turning the bear over to see the blue path, "this is it better go find the girl." Zane then headed back as he reached a small area with three warehouses as a man ran up to him. "Oh, thank goodness! Listen, lad, could you do me a favor?" he asked. "I guess but uh..." Zane said noticing the man fidgeting a little, "what's the problem?" "I've got to...er, you know, answer a call of nature, stay here and watch this stock for me, there's a good lad, just stand between those two stacks and don't move! I'll put a good word in for you when I get back! Right-won't be long!" he said running off. "Uh okay" Zane said standing between the two stacks and looked around, "who am I supposed to keep an eye out for?" At that moment a small child approached as Zane looked down to him, "can I help you?" "My cousin says that the barrel in these warehouses might have stuff in them, quick! While he's away, smash his barrels up and see what's inside! Unless you're too scarred. Unless you're just a big blubbing girl!" "Yeah like I'll listen to a six year old" Zane said. "Come on! Let's go and break stuff." "No thanks like I take orders from a small kid" Zane said. "Come on! There's probably still time before he gets back!" "No thanks why don't you go bug someone else." Zane said. "Fine have your stupid deed then" he said as the man came running back. "Excellent! Thanks, lad you've done me a big favor, I'll let your dad know what a splendid watchman you made" he said. "Thanks" Zane said heading up the hill as he reached the center of town and spotted the girl, "hey! Look what I found" he said holding out the bear. "You found Rosie! Thank you so much! Come on Rosie, let's change your stuffing" the girl said heading home as Zane spotted a well-dressed man he never seen in town before. "Hello" Zane said. "Hello, lad! I'm a Trader, I wander the world buying and selling wares, especially fine folk like your good self, some little girl I saw said that you have a sister and it's her birthday." "It is" Zane nodded. "And it seems you haven't got her a present yet." 'Why does everyone in town know that?!' Zane thought. "It just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here guaranteed to put a smile on any sister face, for only three gold pieces." "I will have to get back to you on that" Zane said. "Maybe later, but hurry, before I eat them myself!" the Trader said. 'Doubt it, your want to make money not lose it. But Theresa dose have a sweet tooth so I guess I better hurry and get some gold' Zane thought. "Zane! Yohoo! Come here a second" a woman called from in front of the weapons store as Zane approached. "What is it Miss?" Zane asked. "Where's that filthy layabout husband of mine? With some woman, I don't doubt I run his house, bring up his children, and what do I get in return? Nothing! If you find him let me know, won't you?" "I will" Zane said looking around as he headed up a hill then heard giggling from around a house and went to investigate and spotted the woman husband with another woman. "Ahem!" "What?! I was just...I'm...I've never met this woman. Who is she?" "Mmm hmmm" Zane said crossing his arms. "Look, sonny. Keep your mouth shut about this, right? My wife's at home with our little ones and I'm supposed to be working but a man should be entitled to do what he like, don't you think?" 'Not how dad put it, he says marriage is about being faithful' Zane thought. "Tell you what, if you keep this little secret, I'll give you a gold piece" he said. "Keep you money" Zane said. "Just don't tell my wife I can't let her find out about this" he said. "Sure" Zane said walking off, "not." Zane then returned to the center of town and approached the woman, "I found him." "You have?" "Up the till first house and behind it he's there with another woman." "Right, I'm going to turn him into Balverine food! Thank you, young sir, for telling me" she said before running off, "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PIG!" "Should I?" Zane said before following and saw her head behind the house and the other woman run past him. "YOU FILTHY SWINE! I ought to chop them right off! You will not insult me anymore! My mother was right about you!" "Please my dear I can explain everything." "Well if you think I am going to cook and clean for you while youe out having a good time with your floozies YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! Who is she anyway?! Some tart from the village?! HN younger than me is she?!" "Okay better go see dad" Zane said returning to his father, "I've done four good deeds dad." "Well done lad. Here's your reward for those good deeds" Brom smiled handing Zane the money, "well, I think you may have enough there, son. Have you spoken to the Trader?" "Yeah he's got a gift I think Theresa will love see ya dad!" Zane said running back to town and approached the trader. "You're lucky, I've still got these sweets quickly, give me three gold piece now and they're yours" the Trader said. "Here you are" Zane said handing over the gold. "Young sire, they're yours. Wish your sister happy birthday from me now, won't you?" the Trader said handing the box of chocolates. "Sure..." Zane said as he walked away, "no way." Zane then headed outside the village and approached the fields where he spotted his sister playing under a large oak tree. "Hello little brother, I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is like you did last year" Theresa said. "I said I was sorry! And I did not forget this year" Zane said. "I'm sorry if I woke you up last night, it was another of those dreams." "Really? What was this one about?" Zane asked. "I was standing in this field when something happened, but I can't remember what." "Something happened?" Zane said. "Never mind that though. I'm still waiting for my present!" Theresa smiled. "Well here it is! Happy birthday!" Zane smiled holding the box out. "I knew you were going to bring me chocolates. It is just like my dream, come on let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now!" Theresa said. "Good! I bet mum got more cool stories to tell!" Zane smiled heading for the fence. "Wait! There's something wrong" Theresa said. "What do you-" "Bandits!" a man yelled coming out of the entrance to their village and towards Zane as an arrow shot his back and he hit the ground. Zane eyes then widen in horror and looked to the man standing at the gate. "It's really happening...they're here! You've got to hide!" Theresa yelled as Zane heard the yell of bandits approaching as he quickly hopped the fence and hid behind it as he peeked through a crack to see a bandit kick the man from before. "Got one!" he said as Zane saw another man slay a woman with his sword before he turned around from the side and covered his ears. "Evil had come to Oakvale. Bandits wielding torches and steel, slaying and burning all in their path. Blood-red flames lit the night as the villagers screamed and begged for mercy, and soon their bodies filled the streets. Then the raiders reached the last house, where the boy and his family live. It was them they had slaughtered so many to find. The father fought to protect his kin, but he was no warrior, and fell mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart but could not find the boy. Through torture and threats his mother and sister remained silent, and their furious attackers took them both. From the nearby woods, the boy watched as all he knew was taken away, his whole life was crushed to ashes. He was alone." Later that night when the bandits left Zane walked through the streets past dead bodies and avoiding the fires that burned every home. "Father!" Zane called as he raced home and found his father laying in front of their burning home, "FATHER!" he cried touching his father chest, "Wake up! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" he cried before sobbing on his father chest. "RAHH!" Zane heard a bandit yell as he ran towards him. "Shock!" a man yelled as the bandit was struck by the spell before falling over and a man stood where the bandit was. The man veins on his face glowed blue and wore wizard like ropes as he looked down at Zane, "we must leave, it's not safe here." "But..." "They're all dead. You don't want to join them, do you?" "N-no." "Then give me your hand" he said holding out his hand to the shaking boy as Zane was hesitant at first then took the man hand as a blue light formed around them and they were teleported away from Oakvale to the Lookout Point across Albion. Upon reaching the Lookout Point Zane threw up the contents in his stomach from the the effects of the spell on him. "Hmmm...I thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that." "SHUT UP!" Zane yelled swinging his fists at the man who dodge them. "Come on. Save your energy boy, it's not me you want to fight. You might not realize it, but I just saved your life. There's nothing left for you in Oakvale, and if you'd stayed, you'd be as dead as the rest of them." "GRR!" Zane growled as he panted. "Come with me" Maze spoke before walking away up a hill as Zane ran up to catchup with him. "Who are you?" Zane said. "My name is Maze, and I am head of the Guild of Heroes. You must of hear of it." "Yes! My mother tells me stories about the Guild and it's heroes everyone in the Oakvale knew about them" Zane said. "You'll fine nowhere safer in all of Albion. Nor a better place to call your home" he said as Zane could see the Guild up ahead. "I don't know about that" Zane said. "And if it's vengeance you want, you'll need the training only we can offer" he said as they approached the front doors, "here we are. I will introduce you to the Guildmaster. He will be your guide from now on." Upon entering the Guild they entered a large room as Maze approached a man. "I have a new student for you put him in the dorm upstairs with the girl" Maze said as Zane looked around then looked at the bald man. "You don't look like Hero material to me, but Maze knows what he's doing, I suppose. Well, follow me then" the man said heading up some stairs as Zane followed till he was shown into a room with a large bookshelf covering the wall and two beds as Zane sat on the bed. "You'll be sharing this room with Whisper, one of our brightest young pupils." "Whisper?" Zane said. "She's playing in the woods right now, but you'll meet her in the morning. For now your should get some sleep. Your training start tomorrow" he said leaving as Zane dropped his face into his hands and cried. 'I swear I will avenge you all! Father, mother, Theresa and everyone in Oakvale I will find that Bandit Gang and make them pay!' Zane thought. The next morning Zane was awoken with a poke to his side. "Ng?" Zane groaned as he spotted a girl by his bed. "It's time to wake up!" Whisper said a Zane got out of bed and yawned, "you must be my room-mate. Hmm. Shorter than I expected." "Well excuse me for not hitting my growth spurt yet" Zane yawned. "My name's Whisper. I've been here for a month. Had the room to myself 'til now too. But that's all right. You know you talk in your sleep? Sounded like a bad nightmare. Happens to a lot the first week. Some don't even last that long you won't either if you don't get moving. The Guildmaster is waiting for us in the Map Room, you don't want to be late on your first day. Follow me!" "Sure" Zane said following her out of the room and down the stairs where they reached the map room where Maze dropped off Zane last night. "Hmmm, looks like the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for you he's probably at the training ground across the river, let's go!" Whisper said as Zane looked at the door, "the Guild front door, can you imagine what it be like when we can leave?" "We can't leave?" Zane said. "Not till were done training" Whisper said as they reached a large dining room, "this is where we hold all our meals, since you missed out on breakfast you will have to wait till lunch." "Great" Zane said sarcastically as they reached outside as Zane too in the sight, "wow." "I know, it's beautiful isn't it? The training grounds are that way come on" Whisper said as they crossed a bridge and spotted the guildmaster near a training circle. "So you finally pried yourself from your pillow I see." "Sorry uh Guildmaster bad dream" Zane said. "Come on then let's see what your capable of." "I'm ready" Zane said. "All right, lad it's time to see if you've any potential. Get in the ring" he said opening the gate as Zane stepped in and approached a practice dummy with a target on its chest and face, "now then, I want you to hit that dummy as hard as you can just keep going 'til I tell you to stop." "Okay" Zane said hold up his fists then began to swing, "HA! HN! HA! UH!" he grunted with seven punches. "Not making much of an impact there, are you? Here try with this" he said tossing him a stick. "A stick? Okay Guildmaster" Zane sighed testing it's durability before smacking the dummy with each swing making it wobble before one powerful swing made it fall apart, "it worked?" Zane said looking at the stick. "Ah, now that's more like it" the Guildmaster said as Zane noticed a small green ball of light where the dummy once stood. "Uh Guildmaster what is this?" Zane asked. "When you destroy an enemy like this dummy, it drops an experience orb, these orbs contain the knowledge gained from killing the creature. It's very important that you collect these orbs, or you won't learn anything! Now pick it up." "Okay" Zane said bending down and picked up the orb in his hand before it dissolved into his hand. "Well done, lad. Now then, tomorrow we'll-" he began as they heard an alarm go off. "What is that?" Zane asked. "That's the Guild alarm! Sounds like there might be something loose in the woods this is a good opportunity to test your spirit. I'll wiat for you at the Guild Woods entrance while you deal with the problem." "But how-" "Once you're done we can talk about starting your training" he said walking away. "But how am I supposed to fight with a stick?!" Zane called as the Guildmaster continued to walk off, "UGH! Fine! I guess I will fight whatever out there" Zane said heading to the woods entrance. "Okay I can do this" Zane said entering the woods than began looking around "I don't see anything, what am I supposed to fight?" he said turning the corner than saw massive beetles as the bugs began to fly. "WHOA!" Zane said swing his stick and smacking some out of the air, "NG!" he grunted smashing it under his foot as he smashed the other bugs, "Giant Beetles...yeah hate them" he spoke as several green orbs appeared and flew into his body. Zane then headed back to the gate where he found the Guildmaster waiting. "Good work lad. Those beetles can be a damn nuisance. Here I think you've earned yourself some pocket money for that, if you want more gold, I'm sure the servants could use your help with something or you can get an early night" he said handing money to Zane, "come and see me when you are ready." Zane took this time to look around his now new home before entering a small building where a woman stood. "I have to make an apple pie for the Guildmaster at the end of the week but I can't find any more red apple. I only need another four. If you find enough can your bring them back here? I'll reward you" asked. "Sure" Zane said as he headed back outside, "I saw an apple tree by the training area so I will start there." After collecting the apples Zane carried the four back to the woman. "Thank you so much. The Guildmaster will get his pie here, have this" she said holding out a blueberry pie. "Oh thank you!" Zane smiled as he headed out and took a bite, "mmm! This is good!" Zane then found a small race track where he saw several hooded men arguing. "No you're not!" "I am the fastest!" "What's wrong?" Zane asked. "We're discussing whether I'm the fastest apprentice in this Guild I can to the Demon Door and back in 50 seconds. Beat that!" "I can beat that easily" Zane said. "Right then get to the Demon Door and back and talk to me in 50 seconds" he said. "Okay" Zane said before taking off towards the demon door. "Your path is dark" the Demon Door spoke. "AHHH!" Zane jumped not expecting the stone face to talk. "Only a light will reveal it. And you are not bright enough" he spoke. "What?...Okay!" Zane said running back and made back with only three seconds left, "beat it!" "That's amazing! How did you do it? I lost my bet" the man sighed and handed Zane money. "Thank you" Zane smiled as he walked off and counted the money, "wow 46 gold better save this" he said tying it in a drawstring bag. "I wonder where this leads?" Zane said entering the building by the track and walked up the stairs as he heard a deep voice. "The journey's length is of no consequences. The Oracle must be protected" Scythe spoke. "How can you be so sure? We might need you here. Who knows what battles we might face" Maze said. "The signs are too strong to ignore, and the Northern Wastes have been too long isolated from the Guild. There is much I may learn there." "Well, I hope nobody thinks you're running away from a fight, trying to cheat death again. You know how people talk." "Talk is no matter to me. May death close his eye to you, Maze" Scythe said before glowing and disappearing from the room. "What are you waiting for? Come in" Maze spoke as Zane knew he was discovered and entered the small room. "Who was that Maze?" "That was Scythe. He was a great Hero once, back when he had flesh on his bones and blood in his veins." 'That explains why he looked like skin and bones' Zane thought. "He's just a shell now. What does he know of the choices we have to make, of what it takes to get things done?" Maze said approaching the fireplace. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Maze" Zane said heading down the stairs, "note to self that was Maze room and stay away from there!" he said heading outside and see how dark it was. "Wow it's late! I hope the Guildmaster still waiting!" Zane said running back to the entrance of the forest and approached the man. "Your training is about to begin. But you have many hard years of tasks and preparation beforehand, are you ready to leave your childhood behind, and begin Apprentice training?" "Yes I am Guildmaster" Zane nodded. "The Guild was now the boy's life. The memory of the Oakvale flames still scorched his mind, but soon he had no thought other than training, and he became stronger and more agile with every passing year. His days were filed with grueling exercises and nights with study in the library. Finally he was ready to become a Guild Apprentice, just as Maze foreseen the real training was about to begin."